


Smutty Ask Meme

by Wetislandinthenorthatlantic



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Meme, Tumbler Prompt, ask meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 19:16:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10997265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wetislandinthenorthatlantic/pseuds/Wetislandinthenorthatlantic
Summary: Hi, I have been super busy IRL and haven't posted anything new lately -- so I thought I would add this to my account. It originally appeared on my Tumblr. Enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [thINKture](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thINKture/gifts).



> Hi, I have been super busy IRL and haven't posted anything new lately -- so I thought I would add this to my account. It originally appeared on my Tumblr. Enjoy!

Smutty Ask Meme -- Mollcroft Answers

The answers to the questions asked by [@thinkture](https://tmblr.co/mhxYrYNSVDkf6Ezwr4gy1AA) and [@onegirlandherpen](https://tmblr.co/mrJ6_NdLDJz44G3hmYieUNw)

Enjoy!

–

**1.** **What kinks do you headcanon that your OTPs engage in?**

All of Mycroft’s clothes have to be put away properly — dirty clothes basket or hung up — before he can engage in intercourse. He just can’t relax knowing his bespoke suit is on the floor! Molly has discovered a work around, especially if they have been out at a black-tie event and she is gagging for it — she will insist they have sex with their clothes still on. Mycroft seems fine with this practice although his dry cleaning bills have gone up exponentially since he started dating Molly.

**6\. What are your OTPs favorite positions and why?**

Molly likes Missionary with her legs wrapped around her man. There is nothing like being taken completely and utterly by the British Government.

Mycroft likes Molly to be on top. He will prop himself up with some pillows and then she crawls onto his lap. He enjoys watching Molly in all of her glory enjoying herself. He lets her do to him whatever she needs, and that’s a huge turn-on for him.  

**8\. What secret sexual fantasy might one half of your OTP hide from the other?**

Molly wants to have a threesome with Greg. Mycroft wants to have a threesome with Greg. (Greg wants to have a threesome with Mycroft and Molly.) If only they knew that in three years, after Sherlock and John’s wedding all of their wishes will come true!

**12\. Who has the higher sex drive?**

Mycroft has been repressing his sex drive for so long he barely even has one anymore. Molly has a reasonable sex drive and through her patience and gentle coaxing Mycroft is slowly rediscovering his erotic self.

**13\. Who is the more vocal pair of your OTP?**

Because of Molly’s job, giving a running commentary of what she is doing is second nature. This also happens in the bedroom. Mycroft was a bit taken aback the first time he found himself being told exactly what she was going to do to him followed by clear direction about what Molly wanted, when and how. Now he loves it and can’t imagine ever sleeping again with a woman who only ever quietly moans.  He makes decisions all day every day, and because most people are afraid of him, he gets very little feedback. He likes to know what he is doing is working.

**14\. Does your OTP dirty talk? Who has the filthier mouth?**

Molly doesn’t talk dirty anymore. She did try once, and it made Mycroft burst out laughing at exactly the wrong moment shattering whatever Molly was trying to achieve. She didn’t take it personally, but it did mean the pair had to get out of the shower, postponing their “adult’ activities because of Mycroft already being late for the emergency COBRA meeting.

Mycroft has an utterly filthy mouth, but Molly doesn’t know. He curses, begs, and orders her to do a plethora of things to him in a dozen languages. She understands not a single word but simply thinks it’s exotic and sexy.

**15\. What are your OTPs favorite body parts of their other half?**

Molly likes the soft spot behind Mycroft’s left knee. It is the only place the British Government is ticklish.

Mycroft loves Molly’s eyes. They allow him to read her like a book. As an interesting aside Mycroft hates Molly wearing sunglasses — it is the only time she can hide anything from him. She now goes through at least four pairs a year. Every holiday she buys a new pair at Heathrow duty-free before their flight. The new sunglasses will never make it home. Mycroft makes sure he either steps on them, leaves them in a taxi, accidentally buries them in the sand or drops them off the ski lift. Molly wonders how he could be so clumsy.

**16\. Has your OTP ever fornicated in Public? Where? Did they get caught?**

That would depend on how you define “public” Once they made love on top of a riad in the middle of Marrakesh under a full moon. One of the locals shouted his annoyance at the noise the pair were making. In response, Mycroft with a wicked grin on his face, made Molly groan even louder.

**20\. Does your OTP role play? What’s their fave fantasy?**

They don’t role play. Their lives are full of ridiculous situations already. Although every once in a while Molly will “appear” at a hotel Mycroft is staying at while he is on a work trip. Then they play “Stranger at the bar.” Once Mycroft almost wept in anticipation the night Molly introduced herself a “Victoria, a headmistress from a boys boarding school In Oxfordshire.”


	2. The Full List of Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because someone wanted to see the whole list ... here it is!

Reblog for your followers to ask one or more of these titillating questions:

  1. What kinks do you headcanon that your OTPs engage in?
  2. Who are your OTPs’ hall-passes?
  3. If your OTPs were going to have a threesome, who would it be with?
  4. If your OTPs were going to swing, what other pair would they do it with?
  5. What toys do your OTPs regularly employ?
  6. What are your OTPs favorite positions and why? 
  7. Is one of your OTP pair more dominant than the other? Who?
  8. What secret sexual fantasy might one half of your OTP hide from the other?
  9. Who typically gets off first?
  10. Do your OTPs use protection? What kind?
  11. How frequently does your OTP get it on?
  12. Who has the higher sex drive?
  13. Who is the more vocal pair of your OTP?
  14. Does your OTP dirty talk? Who has the filthier mouth?
  15. What are your OTPs favorite body parts of their other half?
  16. Has your OTP ever fornicated in Public? Where? Did they get caught?
  17. What do you OTP do post coitus?
  18. What time of day are your OTP most randy?
  19. Does your OTP have scheduled sex days?
  20. Does your OTP role play? What’s their fave fantasy?




End file.
